Off Route
Off Route is a mission in The Lost and Damned given by Thomas Stubbs III to Johnny Klebitz. Description For this mission, you once again visit the crooked politician Thomas Stubbs III. He's at the same location, with the same arrogant butler, but this time, Stubbs is in a steam room. Johnny eventually enters and listens to Stubbs' plan - to "liberate" some white-collar criminals (charged with insider trading) from a prison transport bus, while Johnny tries desperately not to pass out from heat exhaustion, as he is fully dressed in a steam room. He finally gets out of the room and the mission is underway. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the prison transport bus location *Take control of the prison transport bus *Lose the cops *Get the bus to the drop Walkthrough Drive to the location on Rand Avenue and a short cutscene takes place, showing you the layout of the area. Once in control, burst into the area and eliminate all the cops within the area, and steal the Prison Bus, loaded with the white-collar criminals and a cannibalistic serial killer, who eats one of the guards as Johnny gains control. If you wait too long and the bus leaves the station before you board it, you will be unable to get on it and will have to restart the mission. From here, you have to evade a three-star wanted level. Note that as the Prison Bus is a government vehicle, it cannot be driven into a Pay'n'Spray. After evading the police, drive over to the south end of Alderney to a dock, and let the prisoners off. The prisoners escape in a few Dinghys, while one of the crew waiting for you dumps the prison bus into the water. After the successful completion of the mission, Johnny expresses a joking fear for the people on the boat with the serial killer on a phone conversation with Stubbs. Reward The reward of completion from this this mission is $5,000. The mission This Shit's Cursed is unlocked. After the mission, there is a Stallion beside the building. It is spawned by mission so it doesn't count as car stolen. Video Walkthrough Trivia * This mission is the only time where the Prison Bus can be obtained and driven. * Hitting the Prison Bus after it leaves the station will cause the cutscene to become done away with and slightly different dialogue between Johnny and prisoners. * If the player drives the Prison Bus down Bridger Street to Panhandle Road, the player will encounter a large number of moving police cars spawning from both sides of Panhandle Road to stop the player. Similarly, the player will also stumble across a group of (non-hostile) Angels of Death bikers leaving the Booth Tunnel and traveling along Asahara Road on bikes if the player heads to the road southwards via Rand Avenue. * This is a similar mission to Tunnel of Death in Grand Theft Auto IV. * If you kill any of the prisoners you will fail the mission however Johnny will phone Stubbs who actually sounds pleased. * A unique robin egg blue Rhapsody can be obtained from across the street after the opening cutscene. Navigation de:Off Route es:Off Route pl:Off Route Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned